


Parade

by Dibsanddabs



Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pride, Pride Parades, professor!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: ThorBruce Week, Day Six: Rainbow // Glow“The parade?” He asked. “Is there a celebration about to happen?”“Sorry, of course that’s vague.” Bruce said quickly. “Um, I’ve really got to head out, but if you just google pride parade, or NYC pride and look from there you should be able to find out about it.”-Thor learns about pride, and dives into the concept head first.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540546
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Day six!
> 
> This is a little different than my normal style but I hope you still like it!
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated

“That’s new.” Thor said, pointing at the pin badge attached to the bag Bruce was picking up on his way out of the door. “It’s nice. Colourful.” 

Bruce twisted the bag to look at what Thor was referring to, a rainbow flag pin he’d only put on the bag the previous day. “Oh this?” He said. “They were selling them at the university. Raising money before the parade this weekend.” Thor’s brow furrowed slightly. 

“The parade?” He asked. “Is there a celebration about to happen?”

“Sorry, of course that’s vague.” Bruce said quickly. “Um, I’ve really got to head out, but if you just google pride parade, or NYC pride and look from there you should be able to find out about it.” He moved over quickly to kiss Thor on the temple before heading back to the door. “I’ll see you later, those students aren’t going to lecture themselves.” 

-

Bruce had forgotten the exchange by the time he’d finished working and was heading back home. He definitely hadn’t expected to come home to an apartment filled with more rainbow merchandise than he’d ever seen in one room, dotted here and there with various pride flags. 

“Um, Thor?” He called out, setting down his bag. “Are you in?”

“In here.” Thor called back from the bedroom. Bruce made his way through, thankfully finding only a couple more flags and one banner in here. Thor was sat on the bed with his laptop in front of him, typing something out before beaming up at Bruce.

“So. You found rainbow flags.” Bruce said. 

“I did as you suggested and used google to find the meaning of your pin. And then I looked into the parade you mentioned and there were lots of people selling pride art work in various forms, although flags do seem the most popular. It was very easy to find all these products once I had used google to find the parade route.” Thor looked up at Bruce with a smile. “You didn’t tell me that there was an entire celebration dedicated to people like us, especially after reading all these reasons for why it is needed. And many people not like us as well. I thought it only fair to get a version of each flag I found.” 

Bruce moved closer, seeing the many tabs that Thor had open. He should have anticipated that Thor would research this enthusiastically. They’d had extensive conversations about politics and society as they tried to better understand the worlds each other had come from, but Bruce had never gone too deeply into what it meant to be queer on earth. Thor had clearly filled that gap in his knowledge all in one day, probably going beyond what Bruce could have told him himself. There were even a couple of flags that Bruce didn’t recognise. 

“I guess I usually don’t take much part in the actual celebrations.” Bruce said with a shrug. “I see pictures of the parade, I’ve never actually been.” 

“You’ve never been?” Thor asked. 

“Um, no. Never. It just never really felt like the right time. And I didn’t really come out until… Well I guess I just never did. I just started dating you and everyone got the hint.”

“Then we need to go.” Thor said. “I have been tweeting today about the things I have been learning, many people seemed enthusiastic for us to join the festivities.” 

“You’ve been tweeting?”

“I took the advice you all gave me about reading the replies, and unfortunately there are several unsavoury ones that I will not submit you to. But I have been sent many educational references by the followers, as well as encouragements. It seems that many people are happy to see a public figure talking about this.” 

‘’Yeah they would.” Bruce said with a small smile, reading over Thor’s shoulder to see a screen filled with Thor’s individual style of social media. “I guess I’m not used to being a public figure yet.” He settled on the bed next to Thor, resting against his side. “Do you really want to go to the parade?”

“I would like to attend, yes, but we do not have to if you’d prefer not.” Thor said, picking up on the slight change in tone in Bruce’s voice. 

“It’s just… a lot of people. All very crowded together. And it’s usually very loud and people would definitely want to come up to us for pictures and…” He trailed off, biting his lip. He felt bad, he didn’t want to stop Thor from going to something he was clearly interested in. “You could always go without me. We could meet up afterwards and you could tell me all about it.” 

Thor seemed to consider that for a moment, before wrapping an arm around Bruce and pulling him close. “We can work something out.” He said, kissing his hair. “However, if you would be so gracious, could you possibly take a photo of me with the large number of flags I have obtained. I have a feeling that would be popular.” 

-

“Are you ready?” Bruce asked. He couldn’t help but smile as Thor stepped out onto the roof beside him. Neither of them had been too extravagant with their outfits, but Thor had insisted on wearing at least one of each of the badges and stickers he’d purchased, along with a tshirt that proudly said “I love my boyfriend” in various colours across his chest. Bruce had taken some pins and held a folded up flag in his hand. He wouldn’t want it to blow away on the journey after all. 

“Ready.” Thor said with a grin. He looked out across the sky, planning their route. “Hold on tight.” He wrapped an arm around Bruce, beginning to spin his hammer in the other hand, before suddenly they were jerked forward across the New York sky line. 

The music was loud enough to hear as soon as they landed. Bruce opened his eyes, looking around the new roof they had landed on. He walked to the edge, looking over to see a barrage of colour and movement. It was the perfect spot. They got themselves settled on the edge of the roof, watching the parade. 

“Is it like you imagined it?” Bruce asked. 

“In almost every way.” Thor said with a grin, trying to pick out any names on the floats and groups making their way past. 

“You can go down there you know.” Bruce said. “I’ll be fine on my own for a little while if you want to join in.”

“Perhaps later.” Thor said. “For now… look to the right.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow but turned, looking where Thor had indicated. It started faint at first, pale enough that Bruce wasn’t sure if he was seeing things. The sky was only dotted with the occasional cloud, but a fine mist was gathering. A fine mist that was being hit by the sunlight in just the right way to form-

“A rainbow?” Bruce said with a surprised laugh. “You did that?”

“Well.” Thor said, grinning back as he saw a few people on the ground looking up into the same patch of sky. “It seemed only fitting.”


End file.
